Rosa Mendes
)|birth place = |birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada|resides = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania|billed = San Jose, Costa Rica|trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling WWE Performance Center|debut = November 24, 2008|retired = |released = February 13, 2017|death_date = |death_place = }}Milena Leticia Roucka is a Canadian model, professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager. She was known for her time in WWE under the ring name Rosa Mendes. Biography Rosa Mendes was living proof that dreams come true all the time in WWE. When we first met Rosa, she was seen at ringside, wildly waving signs that proclaimed her devotion to Beth Phoenix and vehemently cheering on the dominant Glamazon. Mendes' support eventually turned problematic for WWE security personnel. Leaping barricades, the future Superstar found herself physically involved in Beth's bouts as a way to sustain her idol's supremacy. Amazingly, her tenacity was rewarded, and Rosa was offered an internship position with “Glamarella.” While most interns spend their days slogging through a host of increasingly menial tasks, Rosa's gig led her directly to the ring. After learning at the knee of The Glamazon (and to a lesser extent, Beth's former beau, Santino Marella), Rosa was ready to fly on her own. Through her time in the ring, Rosa was never afraid of a challenge and had no problem stepping into the ring with anyone and everyone. In her time, she even moved beyond competition to lead the team of Primo & Epico to a long reign with the WWE Tag Team Championship. While netting championship gold was always her top priority, the Slammy Award-winning femme fatale also shinned as part of E!’s Total Divas and even served as a SmackDown backstage interviewer. Once an intern and manager, Rosa became a force to be reckoned with. - WWE.com Other media Roucka acted in Costa Rican commercials for Trident, Lux, and Chrysler in 2004. She portrayed Isabel Díaz in the video game Need for Speed: Most Wanted. In September 2014, Mendes joined the main cast of Total Divas, a reality television show produced by WWE and E!, in which she was a main cast member during the third and the fifth season. Mendes appeared in one WWE video game. She made her in-game debut at WWE 2K16 as a selectable manager. Personal life Roucka has trained in kickboxing, Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. She cites Trish Stratus as her inspiration for becoming a wrestler. She has a Chinese tattoo which consists of adorned wings and a halo, on the right side of her waist. On May 18, 2012, she suffered whiplash in a car accident. Roucka came out as bisexual in 2014. On August 6, 2015, Roucka announced that she and her partner, musician and clothing company owner Bobby Schubenski, were expecting their first child, a girl, whom she planned to name Jordan Elizabeth. On October 8, Roucka and Schubenski got engaged in Paris, France. As part of the pregnancy, Roucka moved to Pittsburgh so that the baby could be closer to Schubenski's family. She gave birth to Jordan Elizabeth on February 13, 2016. Championships and accomplishments * Florida Championship Wrestling ** Queen of FCW (1 time) * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Women's Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 43 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Slammy Award for Best Use of Exercise Equipment (2010) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) with AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Summer Rae, and Tamina Snuka vs. Brie Bella, Cameron, Eva Marie, JoJo, Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Bella on November 24 Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2017 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Total Divas